Compañeros de piso
by Luka-sama
Summary: Bakugou comienza a descubrir que tal vez no odiaba a Deku tanto como pensaba, bueno, si lo odiaba, pero debian compartir un departamento en el mismo piso.
_No se cómo llegue a formar parte de la hermandad oscura junto a Miss Pringles, pues ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en tríos algo oscuros XD Soy la Luka la de las galletas._

 _En in Boku no Hero no me pertenece._

 **Compañeros de piso**

Bakugou era un tipo, difícil de entender, pero al mismo tiempo fácil de odiar. Su prepotencia provocaba que todos lo detestaran, su seguridad en ser el mejor era algo incomoda y su gran ego provocaba vomito. Era alguien que sin duda no te quieres encontrar en tu camino y definitivamente no atar tu destino a el chico. Pero eso fue antes…¿o no?

En realidad el rubio con problemas explosivos recordaba vagamente cuando era niño, una imagen de Deku sonriéndole amigablemente cuando él le ofreció el privilegio de su amistad. Porque algo en su interior se había sentido atraído por él.

Ahora lo entendía.

Desde niño Deku tenía ese instinto de héroe latente, algo que impulsaba a que otros se sintieran seguros a su lado. Porque Deku salvaba a todos, ayudaba y no le importaba recibir alabanza o algo.

Por eso se sintió enfermo con él poco después, un tipo sin Quirk, un inútil tenía tanta bondad y deseos de ayudar que quería aplastarlo.

Durante mucho tiempo fue de esa forma.

…

Entonces.

…

Como rayos termino en esa situación.

…

Con 19 años, cabellera verde menos alborotada pero sin duda un cuerpo más trabajado de cuando era niño. Pudo ver como Midoriya Izuku estaba de pie frente a su departamento, viéndolo como si fuera una ilusión y todo fuera una gran perrada. Ambos habían terminado en la misma compañía de héroes, no por ellos, sino porque el destino a veces es una perra y te jode la existencia. Pero que tanta mala suerte debían tener para que compartieran un apartamento en el mismo piso que ofrecía la compañía.

Si…mala suerte.

Por suerte ya no era cuando eran adolescentes, si bien aún discutían por sus ideales tan diferentes en ocasiones, ya no lo odiaba como cuando era adolecente. Ahora era lo más cercano a un rival autoproclamado, sabía por el chico que este sentía lo mismo, pues en los campos de entrenamiento no dudaban en lanzarse sobre el otro con la intención de probar su máximo poder.

Porque solo el otro soportaría una batalla tan intensa como la de ellos.

Pero eso no era suficiente para que soportaran la presencia del otro todo el tiempo. Ambos sintieron un rayo caer sobre sus cabezas, eso sin duda no era algo que ellos habían deseado.

…

Una semana viviendo juntos y ya medio departamento estaba totalmente destruido, habían dejado de pelear por ideales para luchar por quien haría que tarea en el hogar. Deku era alguien sumamente ordenado y que tenía todo limpio, pero que una madre, en cambio Kaa-chan solía ser descuidado y solo preocuparse para su trabajo como héroe. Pero el primero se negaba a limpiar el desastre del segundo, por lo cual siempre le daba un puñetazo con fuerza superior y el segundo explotaba todo con ganas de darle en su cara.

-Tu limpiaras tu mugre-gruño Deku sujetándolo del cuello.

Pero rápidamente Kaa-chan lo empujo y exploto sin piedad cerca de la pierna del chico.

-Muerte-

Al final Kaa-chan gano esa victoria, pero despertó al día siguiente amarrado en el cuarto de lavandería con Deku viéndolo furioso mientras lo obligaba a lavar su ropa.

…

Preparar la comida era complicado, bueno, era complicado cuando por azares del destino tenían hambre en el mismo momento. Se veían con enojo y una batalla lograba formarse. Pero al llegar al mes y que nada cambiara, un supervisor les dio un ultimátum, era la última vez que pagaban a remodelar, no importaba que tan fuertes eran les quitarían todo de su sueldo cada que destruyeran algo. Al principio lo ignoraron, pero luego de que al siguiente mes vivieran sin un cinco y debieran trabajar el triple para poder comer.

Se vieron de reojo un día en el departamento.

Una tregua.

…

Bakugou seguía odiando a Izuku, odiaba que cocinara tan bien y que limpiara el departamento, porque eso significaba que el imbécil lo obligaba a lavar los platos y a limpiar en ocasiones. Sentía que era una piedra metida en tu zapato que te jode toda la existencia. Era simplemente despreciable y gozaba cuando lo hacía sufrir. No desaprovechaba alguna oportunidad para hacerle la vida imposible y disfrutaba cuando los ojos amables de Midoriya brillaban con furia antes de lanzarse a una pelea con él.

Todos decían lo amable y gentil que era Deku, el gran héroe que era y probablemente el nuevo rostro de la justicia. Pero esos imbéciles no conocían como era a su lado, un chico que siempre caía en sus provocaciones y sus peleas era ridículas.

-No pienso hacerlo-gruño mientras jugaba a un video juego.

Era su puto día libre desde hace un mes, además no entendía la osadía de ese imbécil de pedirle que fuera a comprar unos ingredientes a un súper mercado.

-Ocupo esto para hacer la comida, si me voy ahora se arruinara y tu comes siempre el triple-se quedó el chico antes de estamparle la lista de compras en su rostro.

Lo fulmino, lo mando a la mierda y gruño mientras salía furioso del departamento. Por qué odiaba que el tarado tuviera tan buen sazón que hiciera que caminara siete cuadras por todas las cosas de la lista.

…

Deku estaba interesado en Uraraka, todos lo sabían desde que eran adolescentes y como eran tan unidos. Como el chico siempre se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba a su lado, como la abrazaba protectoramente cuando la salvaba o su forma de sonreír a su lado. Tenía dos especulaciones, o era sumamente lento en relación a mujeres para no descubrir que la chica babeaba por él, o simplemente era un idiota que no entendía nada. Así que pensó que todo sería igual entre ellos. Pues desde que salieron de la academia no se habían visto mucho.

Aun así tres meses después de compartir un departamento, se topó con algo que no pensó ver tan pronto. Al entrar luego de un arduo día de trabajo, noto como Uraraka estaba en el lugar, también su sonrojo visible y labios hinchados mientras a su lado Deku lucia sumamente avergonzado y lo miraba enojado.

Vaya sorpresa.

Se preguntó por qué se sentía tan molesto de repente y tenía ganas de estallarlo todo, también de como su mano apretaba con demasiado dureza el pomo de la puerta. Su respiración estaba acelerándose y su ceño se frunció inmediatamente.

-Hola-dijo Uraraka nerviosa.

La chica se sorprendió al ver su mirada y trago saliva al notar un tono de advertencia en sus ojos.

La ignoro antes de caminar a pasos enormes a su cuarto, estaba de mal humor.

…

Durante unos días siguientes a la visita de la chica, ignoro a Deku como al principio de su convivencia. Fue entonces cuando entro en cuenta que habían tenido mucha interacción y era ahora aburrido llegar a su departamento. Uraraka no había vuelto, pero en cambio había ocasiones donde Deku no llegaba en toda la noche. No ocupaba ser muy listo para sumar dos más dos. Los días siguientes despertaba con un mal humor, apretaba los dientes y se golpeaba con la mano la frente.

Era estúpido.

No había razón para enojarse, debía ser feliz que el desgraciado desapareciera un tiempo de su vida.

Igual esos días apaleaba con más fuerza de la necesaria a los villanos.

…

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Deku al notarlo sentado en el sofá con expresión molesta.

En cualquier otro día lo hubiera mandado a explotar, pero luego de haber recibido el poder de un tipo que te dejaba todo el tiempo a ciegas y no puedes moverte, no tenía muchos ánimos de una pelea al nivel de Deku.

-Piérdete-gruño.

Lo escucho suspirar.

No tuvo que extrañarse a lo que paso a continuación, después de todo Deku siempre salvaba a los que estuvieran a su lado.

Midoriya se sorprendió cuando Kaa-chan se dejó arrastrar hasta su habitación donde cayó inconsciente. Al parecer la batalla ese día había sido peor de lo que pensaba.

…

-Tu café sabe horrible-

-Pues prepáratelo tú mismo-

-Hasta para hacerme un buen café eres horrible-

-Tu un quejumbroso Kaa-chan-

…

Fue un día raro, meses después de comenzar a vivir juntos, ambos tuvieron un día libre al mismo tiempo. Probablemente por la dura batalla en la que ambos se envolvieron en día anterior y que ganaron, pero que había provocado que sus cuerpos estuvieran llenos de vendas para evitar el sangrado e infección. Ese día Deku hizo un desayuno donde ambos comieron en el sofá en silencio, de pronto a otro alguno propuso jugar un video juego y el otro acepto. Fue uno de batallas donde se la pasaron la mayor parte del día. Luego pusieron una película sangrienta y ambos quedaron dormidos en el sofá con una gran cantidad de frituras en el suelo.

…

Cuando Deku observo la ropa interior de Kaa-chan y parte de su ropa con la suya, no le quedó otro remedio más que lavar toda la ropa. Claro que cuando el chico llego se la estampo en la cara para que aprendiera que no era su sirvienta.

-Lave tu mugre, te toca cocinar hoy-

-No pienso hacerlo-

-Cocinas hoy-

Sorprendentemente la comida de Kaa-chan, supo mejor de lo que esperaba.

…

Fue un año después de comenzar a vivir juntos, como compañeros de departamento. El tipo asesor de ellos y superior llamaron a Bakugou a una oficina. Luego de escuchar sobre sus grandes logros y su pésima actitud, le comentaron que podría cambiar su hogar a otro lugar, había ascendido y tenía la opción de un departamento de mejor clase. Hace unos meses no hubiera dudado un segundo en aceptar.

Se podría alejar por fin de Deku, de esa molesta piedra en su camino.

Se quedó en silencio un rato.

-Ya no me da la gana-respondió antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la oficina.

Camino con la mente perdida hasta llegar al departamento, se sorprendió de ver a Midoriya sentado en el desayunador con mirada pensativa y su rostro apoyado en su mano.

Ambos se vieron con seriedad.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos sintiéndose estúpidamente expuesto ante el chico.

-Me llamaron hoy de la oficina, para poder cambiar de departamento y vivir solo-hablo Midoriya con tranquilidad.

Apretó los puños en su bolsillo con enojo, furia y resentimiento que no sabía que tenía.

-A mí también-gruño,

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Entonces… ¿Te vas a ir?-pregunto Deku confundido por su silencio y que no gritara a los cielos que se libraba de él.

Pudo notar el rostro de Kaa-chan enrojecer y verlo con furia. Acostumbrado a sus múltiples arranques de ira, lo observo más bien confundido.

-Yo no me voy a ir-gruño antes de pasar a su lado en camino a su habitación.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Deku en alto cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

Un gruñido salió del lugar.

-Supongo que deberemos soportarnos-murmuro Midoriya con diversión.

Tal vez Kaa-chan estaba considerándolo por fin un amigo.

…

Lo que Izuku no sabía era lo siguiente, como Bakugou estaba acostado sobre su cama con expresión de tortura. No sabía cuándo ese desagradable sentimiento llego a su cerebro, una sensación de posesión que le hacía pensar que Midoriya era de su propiedad y que se jodiera quien fuera (incluida Uraraka) de querer tener al chico. Solo dejaba que fuera un héroe para poder cruzar sus puños en batalla, pero sentía que le pertenecía y que era su dueño.

Ser compañeros de piso era un asco.

Pero bien ya era muy tarde para pensar en el pasado. En los momentos que lo odio y lo mucho que aún lo detestaba por hacerlo caer tan bajo.

Ahora solo debía pensar en un plan para tenerlo bajo él gimiendo su nombre.

Su frente se sombreo de azul.

-Te odio-gruño con ira mientras explotaba parte de la pared y Deku gruñía que no pagaría ni un cinco.

Ese chico le provocaba muchas emociones.

 **Fin**

 _Ni yo misma sé que me pasa, es como si los personajes hacen los que se le venga en gana y yo soy obligada a escribir._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
